Pikasitting
by Sephiiroth2
Summary: Ryou and Ashe are going on a trip, and Bakura is left home with the responsibilities of caring for a certain rodent. How will things go? Will Bakura keep his sanity, or will Pikachu destroy whatever's left of it?


**I know, I needs more work on it. But here's my hybrid of a story.**

 **Dropoff**

"WHAT?!"

Bakura shouted at Ryou, who was packing a backpack.

"I said you're going to pet-sit while my friend and I are away for a week."

Bakura crossed his arms across a his chest.

"And what makes you think I'd want to do such a thing?"

Bakura asked angrily. Ryou sighed.

"I'll pay you 10$ a day if you do it."

Bakura chuckled..

"That's cute. Why would you pay me, when I can steal from you?"

Ryou didn't respond. He just went on packing.

"What Pet even is it anyway?"

"An electric mouse."

Bakura looked at Ryou.

"A what?"

"An electric mouse."

Ryou repeated. Bakura looked at Ryou in confusion.

"What is that? Some rodent?"

Ryou sighed.

"You'll see. Now As He should be here any minute. Please be nice when he gets here."

Bakura grunted and agent downstairs to the living room to watch some TV. A few minutes later, Ryou came downstairs with his backpack. He handed Bakura some paper.

"Here's a list of things that have to be done around the house."

Bakura took it unwillingly.

"Whatever..."

He said and went back to watching his show. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ryou went to go answer it.

"Ashe! Just in time. Bakura! Come here!"

Ashe stood at the door with a box full of stuff. Bakura grunted and stood up and walked to the door.

"What?"

He asked in slight anger.

"This is Ashe. He's the person you'll be pet-sitting for."

Bakura looked at As He weirdly.

"So, where's the pet?"

Ashe looked behind him.

"C'mon Pikachu. He won't bite."

A yellow mouse-like rodent crawled out from behind Ashe, and looked up at Bakura.

"Pika?"

Bakura looked down at the yellow rodent.

"What're you looking at?"

He said rudely. She would be kicked the mouse, if it wasn't for Ryou and Ashe.

"Okay. Here's his things. And a booklet on how to care for him."

Ashe handed Bakura the box and booklet.

"Perfect. More responsibilities. Anything else I have to do?"

Ashe nodded.

"Yup. Make sure you wear rubber gloves before handling him. That way you won't get electrocuted."

Bakura nodded increasingly.

"Why am I doing this again?"

He asked.

"Because I'll buy you that knife you want. Now we watch the yellow mouse or you won't get it."

Ryou said angrily. Bakura sighed.

"Fine."

Ashe smiled.

"Great. Thanks."

Ashe bent down to Pikachu's level.

"Okay buddy. Remember what I told you. Be good you Bakura. I'll be back for you in a week. I promise."

"Pika Pika chu chu."

Pikachu said. Ashe handed Pikachu an apple and stood up.

"Thanks a lot for pet-sitting for me. I really appreciate it."

"Mmhmm."

Bakura said while sounding as bored as ever. Ashe nodded and turned to Ryou.

"Are you sure Bakura can do it?"

Ryou nodded.

"Yup. C'mon. We don't wanna miss the plane."

Ashe nodded, and the two walked out the door.

"Bye Pikachu. Have fun."

Ashe said.

"Emergency numbers are on the fridge, and there's 4& on the table. Only use it for emergencies or if you have to buy something. Don't use it for dumb stuff. Yami and Yugi will be over to check on you soon. See ya."

Ryou said as he closed the door. Bakura stood at the door holding the box awkwardly.

"Now what...?"

Bakura asked himself. Pikachu looked up at Bakura expectantly.

"What?"

Bakura asked.

"Pika?"

He asked while holding up the apple.

"No. I don't want it."

He said and walked away. He put the box and booklet on the coffee table, and sat on the couch, ready to watch more TV. He sighed happily and enjoyed himself. In till he felt a weight on his stomach. He looked down. Sitting on his stomach, was Pikachu, eating his apple happily.

"No! Get off!"

Bakura when to go swipe the mouse away, but ended up being electrocuted. Bakura looked around, dazed.

"What just happened?"

He asked no one in particular. She cleared his head and turned to the mouse, who was smiling happily at what he did. He looked at Bakura's hair, and began to laugh. Bakura crawled.

"It's not funny!"

Be shouted, making the yellow fondant laugh even more. Bakura crawled.

"This is not worth that knife I wanted..."

 **Okay that s it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you guys think. See ya.**


End file.
